The Avatar's Shield
by Chillman22
Summary: One-Shot. Naruto didn't know what happened, one moment he was enjoying a walk, the next he finds an underground hidden bunker, which then exploded, sending him flying, but without him knowing, the fox has also sent Naruto to another world, never knowing the type of adventure he'll be having with his new shield and suit. Up For Adoption.


**After thinking for a while, and having a nostalgia moment of the Avatar cartoon, I came up with this idea, I hope everyone likes it.**

**The Avatar's Shield**

**Chapter 1**

**Pilot**

**Konoha No Sato**

**The Forest Of Death.**

The Forest of Death, home to Konoha's dangerous wildlife, with a certain dango-lover included, at the moment had an unsuspected visitor, a certain young blond boy of 12 years old was walking around this particular training ground for one reason, escape, after a "merry" chase around Konoha, the young boy known to everyone as Naruto, ended up lost in this forest, all because he bumped into the wrong man.

Anyway, now alone, he continues to make his way around the forest, hoping to find an exit, yet hearing a lot of wildlife, that is until he took one more step, "**Creeeeaaaakkk!**" Becoming as stiff as a board, his eyes started slowly looking left, then made their way right, wondering where the noise was coming from, that is until his head shot down towards his feet, "Uh oh!" "**Crash!**" (A.N. Got this part from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles 1990 apartment scene, only I added a bit more to it.)

Not having the proper training and failing his graduation exam 3 times, he didn't have the time to jump away.

So unfortunately, he ended up falling into the hole, but fortunately, he landed on something soft, as he was about to get up, he was restrained by clamps around his wrists and legs, with something holding him down on his chest, it turns out that because of the rubble that dropped with him, the stones ended up flipping a few switches and not only turned on the lights, showing Naruto that he was in some sort of bed with lids, he was in some sort of lab, but not only that the lids started to close on him. (A.N. I'm not sure what the container is called.)

Before he could scream, the "box" sealed itself up, he then felt some pads going over his upper arm, looking down and looking at both of his arms in confusion, Naruto was about to say something, that is until he felt loads of needles entering his arms and injecting him with something, groaning in pain, before Naruto knew what was happening, a bright light started blinding him, the light then began to hurt.

"RRRRAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGG**HHHHHHHHHHH!**"

* * *

**Mindscape**

While Naruto was experiencing all of this, the fox on the other hand couldn't believe the brat's luck, "**Who would've thought my prison would find such a place like this, the old man told me stories of the Avengers and how they started out, but to think this idiot would end up stumbling into the same machine that made Captain America who he was, from what I recall from the old sage's stories, Tony Stark's father moved the thing into storage, with a bunch of other stuff added to it by Tony.**"

Thinking things through, the fox made a choice, "**Well, I guess I'll help the brat this time, since this thing would turn him into the next avenger, with the right training.**" With that in mind, the fox gave Naruto it's knowledge on basic training, since Kyuubi had nothing better to do than memories all the training Kushina did, while blocking out her intimate moments with her husband.

Once done, while making Naruto think the knowledge came from the machine, "**Don't say I didn't do anything for you brat, since if you die I'll have to reform, and with that accursed mask wearing man still out there, in here is probably safer.**"

* * *

**Real world.**

Naruto couldn't stop the scream from exiting his mouth, after 5-10 seconds, to him feeling like it's minutes, there came a sudden short-circuit, everything powered down, the machine came back up at an angle, allowing Naruto to stay on his back without falling forward, the container slowly opened up, what once was a malnourished 12 year old, now became a young boy with strong lean muscles, his face lost it's baby-fat, making him look handsome, his top having been ripped apart, along with his sandals, while leaving him in a pair of ripped orange shorts, making him look like a "trained since birth" 12 year old, along with his height changing from a short 145.3cm child, to a tall 160cm.

At the moment, he was breathing heavily, with sweat dripping off of his torso, taking a deep breath, Naruto looked around and saw that for some reason, everything looks smaller than it once was, slowly stepping out since he could feel the clamps were off him, Naruto began to walk forward, feeling a little distorted, he ended up falling forward slightly, while reaching out towards the wall for balance, he ended up hitting a light switch, turning on a display case lighting, gaining his attention, but what really got his attention was his reflection, he couldn't believe his eyes, he was in shock, his whole body was changed.

Being a 12 year old boy, he couldn't help himself, "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME?!"

Looking closer, he could see the definition of his muscles and still being a child, he couldn't help but to clench his new muscles, causing him to laugh at it all, simply because he could now feel strong enough to prove everyone that he can be just as good a ninja than everyone else, even better, with a big innocent smile, "Yeah, I'll show everyone who Naruto Uzumaki really is, that he's a guy that won't back down, never gives up and protects his friends."

Once making that declaration, something shiny caught Naruto's eye, looking towards the display-case, Naruto saw a round shield with 3 rings going towards the middle where a silver star was in the centre of it, hanging on a wall above the head of the mannequin, with the dummy wearing a strange outfit. (A.M. I think for the outfit, the Captain America's stealth suit, made from Vibranium like the Black Panther suit, as a late celebration for the movie.)

Looked at it for a while, Naruto made it so that the reflection of his head was inline with the mannequin's body, making him like what he saw, with that in mind, Naruto looks around and finds a metal stool, he knew this was technically stealing, but by how much dust was on everything, he doubted anyone would care, so with that in mind, Naruto threw the chair through the air and into the case, shattering the glass.

Looking around some more, Naruto then found a broom, quickly using that to brush away all the glass in his way, grabbing hold of the suit, Naruto strips the dummy of it, then rips off his old orange trousers/shorts, luckily his boxers were stretchy but they still felt a little too tight.

Anyway, Naruto began to place the outfit on himself, yet for some reason it feels as though it was moulding to his body, as though it was fitting in all the right places, seeing the helmet type mask, Naruto places it in the display case, "I want people to know me for me, not someone else, and if I hide behind a mask like this I'll just be hiding who I really am," Realisation struck him like lightning, "Yeah, by leaving this mask here, I'll be leaving my "mask" behind as well, no more hiding behind a goofy mask, it's time to show Konoha the really me."

With his declaration made, he bows his head in gratitude for his new strength that will help him on his journey to become someone strong for Konoha, looking towards the shield, Naruto moves towards it and grabs the metal circle, flipping it between his palms, feeling how light yet strong it was, putting it on his arm, Naruto couldn't believe how natural it feels, "This could come in handy, since I'll need something to protect my head."

He then could feel something on his back, feeling around with his shoulder-blades, Naruto looks towards the shield with a raised eyebrow, then towards his back, taking the shield off his arm, he swings it over his shoulder, where it then locks into place, "Wow, guess this thing will be able to protect my back as well."

With everything sorted, along with gaining new(old) clothes, since he couldn't walk around Konoha in just a pair of ripped shorts, Naruto made his way towards the hole he fell through, "I wonder if I'm strong enough to jump up there?"

What he doesn't know was that a silent countdown was activated, it gave Naruto 10 minutes to get out, since the Avengers never allowed killing, minus Black Widow and Hawk-eye, allowing Naruto enough time for everything to happen to Naruto, just as his body made it out of the hole, an explosion happened behind him, sending him farther than he wanted to go, luckily he had his shield on his back to protect him from the blast, but he ended up crashing into some branches, thankfully the vibranium protected him, as well as his face with his arms shielding his head at the time.

* * *

**Mindscape**

What Naruto doesn't know is a certain fox has other ideas, "**Oh no brat, you're not gonna waste your new "gifts" on those ungrateful idiots who think you're me, not if I have anything to say about it!**"

With that in mind, the fox began to gather chakra, waiting for the perfect moment for Naruto's chakra to spike.

"**Unfortunately this will only be a one-time thing, since the next time, the brat's body might end up being ripped apart.**"

* * *

**Outside The Mind**

During this time, Naruto felt like a rag-doll, hitting a branch causing him to spin in the air, hitting another branch with his chest, the vibranium maybe protecting him, but he could still feel the wind knocked out of him, because of the knock he didn't grab hold of the branch, causing Naruto to slide down from it, but positioned him in a way that he landed on a branch between his legs, thank god for the extra padding and vibranium, but it still made him go cross-eyed, making him slide towards his right, yet he didn't fall off, since his legs were wrapped around the branch tightly because of the "impact," luckily he worked his way out of the shock and clutched onto the branch with his arms. (A.N. I got part of this from The Simpsons, with the whole Sideshow Bob and the Springfield Dam episode.)

But due to that "landing", it caused Naruto's chakra to spike, giving Kyuubi enough of a chance for it's chakra to enter Naruto's system, causing the boy to blackout and fall unconscious, as well as fall from the tree, being covered in the fox's red chakra, then suddenly vanished without a trace.

* * *

**Unknown World**

**Forested Area**

Naruto suddenly landed on his back, "**THOOOM!**", right on the shield, groaning from both the back pain and slight ache from his jewels, with a slightly higher pitched voice, "_It's a good thing this suit has extra padding where it's needed~!_" (Cough! Cough!) Clearing his throat to get his voice back to normal.

Naruto slowly began to stand up, though his legs were a little wobbly, for obvious reasons. (A.N. Anyone with nuts would feel like they jumped into their throat and become unsteady after a "throw" like Naruto went through.)

Shaking himself together, Naruto took a deep breath, "Alright, all I need to do is head back to the village!"

* * *

**Four Years Later**

As it turned out, Naruto wasn't in Konoha, he wasn't even in the Elemental Nations, he was somewhere else called The Four Nations, though at first, Naruto thought it was another village's way of calling it the Elemental Nations, but that went out the window, so for the past four years, with no-way of returning back home, Naruto began exploring this new world, unaware that because of the "travel" that the Kyuubi became bonded to him on a spiritual level.

At the time he realised he needed a change of clothes, but without any money Naruto had no choice but to use his stealth skills that he developed for his pranks to steal the clothes he needed, along with a bag to carry both his Vibranium shield and Vibranium clothes, wanting to keep a low profile for now, until he found out more about the world.

Now Naruto was travelling around, when he suddenly came across a village named Gaoling, "Well I guess I need to see what this village has to offer."

Also during his travels, he made a name for himself as well, since he didn't like bullies, ether domestic or otherwise, so he helped innocent people whenever he could, but after four years, the people he saved called him the Shield Guardian, which he liked, but the Fire Nation and few Earth Soldiers called him the Shield Menace, since he stops the Fire Nation from advancing, along with stopping corrupt Earth Soldiers who think they could take what they want in the name of stopping the war.

So now the Shield Guardian/Menace was heading towards Gaoling, hoping to find a little normal work, since he was now in Earth Kingdom clothes, since his Vibranium suit was easily identified, during his fights with the Fire Soldiers and the corrupt Earth Soldiers, Naruto wore a hood and face mask to hide his features, with both being the same colour as the suit, because of his blond hair and whisker-marks.

For now, he just wanted to try a normal living for a while, do a few odd jobs around the village here and there.

But Naruto's luck isn't with him today, since it turned out the Avatar and his friends are visiting the village.

**The End.**

**There you have it, a Captain-Naruto/Avatar: The Last Air Bender Crossover, since I thought it would be interesting if Naruto ended up becoming a Super Soldier, but because of the fox, ended up in another world, i.e. Aang's world/time, along with the Vibranium Shield and Vibranium Suit protecting him from the elements, literally, though if you want him to keep the mask to hide his features, the person who adopts it is more than welcomed to put it in.**

**I thought this up because Naruto using the shield in the Avatar World would possibly be awesome.**

**As for the pairings, I'll leave it to whoever adopts, though maybe Azula will be with Naruto, as a love/hate kind of thing, maybe even June, since they'll probably run into one another from time to time.**

**I Do Not Own Naruto Or Avatar. **(Or Marvel.)


End file.
